convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolver Ocelot
Major "Revolver" Ocelot, born as Adamska, is a major character from Metal Gear. Though his first appearance was in The Torch, he debuted in an official event with Restless in Rapture. Canon Revolver Ocelot is a major recurring character within the Metal Gear ''franchise, generally acting as antagonist and occasionally ally. A soldier and active triple agent, Ocelot has come into contact with the "Snakes" of the series, acting as a rival and ally to Big Boss, the nemesis of Solid Snake, and an associate of Solidus Snake and Liquid Snake. His true agenda and allegiances are generally considered a mystery, but he does what he deems is necessary to obtain his objective. Pre-Convergence Though it is not known in great detail what Ocelot's whereabouts were before joining the Coalition, it is known that he joined shortly after the events of 'Snake Eater' in his world, or at least, possibly an alternate version of it that differs a bit, before quickly making his way up the ranks of the organization. It is believed that he joined the organization sometime after ''The Grand Hotel. It is known that during his time as a Coalition agent, he once requested a cup of coffee from Ellis, who had accidentally ended up spilling it on him when bringing one to him. Plot Involvement The Torch Appearing within the Torch facility to observe the progress of the recruits alongside another prospective named Chibodee Crocket, Ocelot would briefly interact with Clare, Taskmaster, and Commander Xehanort, before being approached by Crona, a figure from the Witch's Court who would inform him, as a member of the Coalition, of the existence of the Blood Institute and what they intend to do, and imploring him to protect Rinato Dormi, also known as Lapis Lazuli. After his business there would be done, he would depart from the place. The Heavy Saga Chapter 1 - Short Change Hero Assigned on a mission based within the Fallout Alpha world, the very same world that Lucifer Anghelscu has been featured in within other works such as The Lightbringer Chronicles, to arrest Warren Vidic, the head of the Multiversal Templar Order, guilty of conspiracy and attempts to orchestrate his own Murder Game, Ocelot infiltrates a Templar facility, dispatching any guards getting in his way in the process. Reaching Vidic's location, the old man seemed cornered at first, only to make his escape when his bodyguard, The Russian, would engage with Ocelot in a heated hand to hand battle, with Ocelot managing to gain the upper hand once he got a chance to use his pistols. Though Vidic managed to escape, it was of little consequence, as he was now without his resources, and thus, proved no immediate threat, and was not going to for some time. Still, Ocelot would decide to scan the office for items of interest, in the process stumbling upon a strange golden spearhead. Before he could leave with it, however, he would be stopped by Fiamma of the Right, who had been absent since Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, and his associate, a man named Ollerus, the two of them stating that the spearhead, part of the spear named "Gungnir," belonged to them. Ocelot refused to hand it over, stating that until they verified who exactly it belonged to, it was property of the Coalition. Ollerus, using magic explosive power, would knock Ocelot into the wall, maiming him. With that, he would essentially tell Ocelot that he should not lie if he were to claim that he was a force of good within the Coalition, before instructing Fiamma of the Right to dispose of him. Complying, he would use residual power within his body from the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon to, in his own words, make Ocelot "disappear." Before he would disappear, Ocelot would cryptically smirk, saying to Ollerus that he was "pretty good," before disappearing. It is said that when he would wake up, he would find himself in Rapture right after, setting the stage for Restless in Rapture. Restless in Rapture After the events of the first chapter of The Heavy Saga, Ocelot would spend two years within Rapture alongside those he would meet there, such as Reyna Valeria, Kinzie Kensington, Ya'wara, Sabrina Spellman, and developing a somewhat antagonistic relationship with Doctor Eggman, whom he found to be a nuisance, and Handsome Jack, who would come to rule Rapture with an iron fist, refusing to let the others leave. It was during this period of time that Ocelot and his comrades would form the Resistance against Jack. The Survivors would be able to find an audio log left by Ocelot in the early part of the event, his narrations consisting of his situation, mental state, and his dislike for Doctor Eggman and Handsome Jack. However, he would not make a technical appearance until the Survivors, led by fellow Resistance member Caira Diaz via radio, to the headquarters of the Resistance, explaining their situation and how to get home to the Survivors alongside Reyna, before instructing them on what their next task is before they can reach Handsome Jack. Come the final chapter, he and the other Resistance members would be found on the streets of Rapture as it would collide with Columbia, fighting off crazed splicers to buy time for the Survivors as they would treat the infected Little Sisters and fight off Handsome Jack and his forces. After the splicers would be fought off and Handsome Jack would be defeated, Henry Killinger appearing in order to summon portals to let everyone go home, Ocelot would take the arrested Jack and begin to bring him back, recruiting Spider-Gwen and a second incarnation of Ty Lee in the process, but not before Jesse Custer, who had uncovered one last audio log by Junko Enoshima, would hand the log to him, believing that it would be in better hands with him. Civil War Ocelot was a prominent figure during the Coalition Civil War, and at the end, revealed to be one of the true antagonists of the event. Ocelot had first appeared in the prologue, going off to investigate a disturbance being detected in the Detention Center of the Coalition HQ during the recess of the Multiverse Summit, which had turned out to be caused by Hisoka, and subsequently quell him, but not before the imprisoned jester, who was sharing a cell with Handsome Jack, implied to Ocelot and those who had followed him that there was a mole within the Coalition, as he had gathered from meticulous patience. After the recess had ended and Ilona subsequently discovered the corpse of Jill Valentine, prompting her malevolent energy to exponentially rise and cause an explosion that shook the entire Coalition HQ, Ocelot aligned himself with the faction that favored regulation of Ilona's powers, led by Makoto Naegi and Ritsuko Akagi. Unbeknownst to everyone, it was Ocelot himself who had murdered Jill, and put into effect the events of the Coalition Civil War. During the penultimate chapter, Ocelot had been revealed to be a spy within the Coalition, assigned by Ritsuko Akagi on behalf of the United Nations (though without the knowledge of anyone within the organization) to gather intel after suspicions had risen after The Grand Hotel. However, in the final chapter, it was later revealed that beyond that, he was, in reality, a triple agent who really worked for the Revanchist. At the same time, it was revealed that Leia Rolando, all this time, was a Revanchist operative in disguise known as Thor. Setting Hisoka free to distract those who would attempt to stop them, Ocelot and Thor made their escape from the HQ, their positions compromised and their work done there. Later, after an unspecified amount of time, Ocelot decided to go off and rally a number of worlds within the multiverse together to sway them towards the cause of the Revanchist, leaving Thor to deliver the intel to Revan by himself. Character Relationships * Thor - A supporting antagonist from A Certain Magical Index who made his debut in Civil War. The two of them had worked alongside each other as Coalition spies for an undisclosed amount of time, before being revealed during the Coalition Civil War, with Ocelot acting as a triple agent working between the Coalition and United Nations, while Thor disguised himself as Leia Rolando. Personally, Ocelot seems to dislike Thor to a degree, but is still willing to work with him regardless, as their mission together could be considered somewhat long-term. * Ellis - A major character from Left 4 Dead 2 who debuted in Fusion. The two of them are Coalition agents who interacted briefly with each other in Restless in Rapture. It is known that Ocelot dislikes Ellis a bit because of one time where Ellis accidentally spilled a cup of coffee on him. Of course, their relationship had become completely cut off when Ocelot had revealed himself to be a true member of the Revanchist. Gallery MGS3-Ocelot.png|Ocelot as he appeared from The Torch to Civil War. Trivia * He goes by many aliases, such as Adam (sometimes capitalized) and Shalashaska. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Restless in Rapture Category:The Heavy Saga Category:The Torch Category:Civil War Category:G.O.R.E.